Her Safe Haven
by LittleDaylight
Summary: After bumping into a small redhead named Emily in the library, Naomi is determined to get to know her, and in more ways than one. Of course, things are never simple and there's some obstacles in her way. But she's determined to push past them and show Emily she's worth so much more than settling to be someones second best.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know. _"Why another story when you're struggling to find time to update as it is?"_**

**Well, this has been sitting in my doc manager for a while now and it might help me when I'm blocked for my other stories... so... give it a read... or don't, though I'd rather if you did :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jesus, whoever said transferring universities was easy should be shot in the knee. Yes, the knee. He or she should have to suffer as much as I am right now. Ok, so I'm not suffering, but this whole process is a pain in the arse. First I'm sent to some office, then told I'm in the wrong office and get sent somewhere else, and now I'm still walking around like a headless fucking chicken. All for the sake of a bloody timetable.

It's mums fault really. She decided to move, not me. I was quite happy in London. I liked UNI, liked my friends, liked my life. Granted I didn't _have_ to go, but what kind of a heartless fucker would I be if I let her move here by herself. For all I know she'd revert back to her communal living phase and let some crazy axe murderer move in. Really I'm protecting her by being here, and _this_ is how I'm re-payed.

Three offices later and I have a timetable. _Oh for fuck sake!_ They tell me to be in for 9am to collect it, and my classes don't start till 12 today! What a waste of precious sleep time that was. I guess I could look around, maybe go to the social area, or I could go check out the library. The one in London was pretty impressive, I'd like to see how it fairs out here.

"No fuckin' way man! Blondie, is that you?"

I look up at the sound of the unmistakable voice that belongs to none other than James Cook. A crude and obnoxious tosser that you just _have_ to love. Don't get me wrong, I only hung out with him for a week when I met him in London, but he didn't strike me as the college type. He was all about his drink and drugs, didn't seem to be interested in...well...anything else other than girls really.

"James Cook, still alive I see," I said, giving him a smile as I walked towards him.

"Can't kill a bad thing babe!" He said, his trademark shit eating grin tugging at his lips, "Told ya you'd come to the Cookie monster in the end, didn't I."

"I can assure you, you wont be getting _any_ of this," I shot back. "Just transferred here actually..."

"Pity, I know a great janitors closet that's free..."

"Romantic," I muttered, folding my timetable and shoving it in my bag.

"Well Blondie, if you're finished breakin' me heart, why don't I introduce you to my personal own gang of misfits?"

"Ahh," I nodded, "The ones you told me about while we were stuck in that cell?"

"Just the ones," He grinned, taking my arm and leading me down the hall, "Here, remember I said that copper wanted me cock?"

My eye's widened at this. Trust Cook to shag the copper that arrested us, "You didn't?"

"Oh, she fuckin' wanted it alright," He said before a booming laugh escaped his lips. "Even nicked 'er cuffs,"

"Of course you did," I said through a laugh. "Do you go here?"

"Cookie ain't as stupid as he looks," He said playfully. "Know me way around a car and shit, so I'm doing mechanics. Why are ya transferring in the middle of the year?"

"My mother decided to move, didn't she..." I sighed. "I told her to wait until I finished out the year, but no. She had a 'feeling' about Bristol or some shit."

"I fuckin' love Gina! I'll 'ave to pop by for a chat and some of that weird purple tea she has!"

"Great cure for a hangover, isn't it?"

"Too fuckin' right!" He agreed. "That was one mental week, wasn't it! Admit it, if you didn't meet me, your rag week would've been pure shit!"

"If I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have had to share my room with some tosser for a week, or got arrested. Who goes to London and doesn't book somewhere to stay?"

"The Cookie monster, obviously. Knew a fit blonde would take me in, didn't I." He said with another grin as he led me into the social area.

He led us over to two couches that were placed facing each other with a coffee table in between them. A quick look at the people on the couches gave me a feeling Cook's use of the word 'misfit' was a perfect choice. None of them looked like they would be friends, yet they all seemed perfectly comfortable together. I guess Cook is the type of person that could be friends with anyone.

"Oi, fuckers!" Cook said getting their attention. "This is Blondie, remember I told ya's about that week in London..."

"Naomi, right?" A guy with floppy brown hair asked as he rolled what appears to be a spliff. "I'm Freddie, that's JJ, Effy, Katie, Panda and Thomas..."

"Awh, where's Emilio?" Cook whined, his head darting around the room. "You'll like her Blondie, she's smart and shit."

"She's a nerd," Katie added, "Always has her head in a fucking book."

"Actually Katie, given the field of Emily's study, she spends the right amount of time in the library. Statistics show that over 73% of students-"

"JJ," Freddie said, his hand going to JJ's shoulder and shaking it lightly. "Gettin' locked on mate."

"Right," JJ nodded. "Sorry about that."

"Well fuckers, me and Freds here have a spliff to smoke. See ya later Blondie!" Cook grinned before sauntering off with Freddie.

Great, he just left me here with these.

"Thomas, can we go make monkey now?" Panda asked. What the _fuck_ is 'make monkey'?

"Oh yes, I would like that very much," He smiled as he took her hand and stood up. I'm assuming its something funny because Katie snorted with laughter and Effy shook her head.

"Can either of you point me in the direction of the library?" I asked Katie and Effy.

"Out the door to the left and keep going straight, first set of double doors and your there," Katie shrugged.

I said thanks and made my way out of the social area. I found the library straight away, and it doesn't look too shabby actually. Not as big as the one in London, but it's not small either. I was walking through the aisles when I noticed a small redhead trying to reach a book. By redhead I mean like, _red_ red, not ginger.

I watched her for a few seconds. Skinny jeans shaping a _great_ arse, a loose black and blue plaid shirt and her hair pulled up in a messy bun. What can I say, I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress.

I walked up behind her and grabbed the book I assume she was reaching for, then took a step back so she could turn around. I took her in fully then, gorgeous brown eyes, a cute button nose and a really fucking nice smile. Of course, being the complete twat that I am, I forgot there's only a certain amount of time you can stare at someone before it gets weird. To make it even worse, I don't know how subtle I was being so she probably knows I was checking her out.

"I'm hoping you got that book down for me and you don't actually need it..." She said shyly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

I turned the book over and frowned as I read the title, "Um..._'Book of Sexually Transmitted Diseases'_...I can give you a ride to the clinic? A book wont cure whatever it is you have..."

That earned me a smile that showed her dimples, and all I could do was smile back. "I'm good, thanks," She said before laughing. I'll tell you something right now. Never has someone's voice made me shiver, and never has someones laugh made me feel warm and fuzzy like hers does. "I don't have any STD's...that I'm aware of anyway..."

"I hear chlamydia can just sneak up on you, I'd keep an eye out for that..."

"Do I look like a slapper to you?" She asked me, an eyebrow arched and a playful smile tugging at her lips. What got me though, was the way her eye's lit up. Is there anything sexier than expressive eyes? "Think before you speak, I'm stronger than I look."

"Hey," I raised my hands up to defend myself, "You're the one who wants this book, what am I supposed to think? Have you seen _'Secret Diary Of A Call Girl'_? Some slappers are very classy looking these days...oh sorry...do you prefer the term escort?"

A beautiful laugh escaped her lips, and just like she remembered we're in a library, she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself. Is anything this girl does _not_ sexy? "There's good money in it actually," She shrugged.

I couldn't tell if she was serious or not, and I'm sure the expression showed on my face because she laughed again. "Ha ha, very funny," I said, rolling my eye's for effect. "So, whats the book for then?"

"Hmm...I'm in the _college_ library...what could it possibly be for?" She said with a grin. "It wouldn't be for a paper or anything. No, definitely not, right?"

Sarcastic, my type of girl. Well I don't actually have a type, or I didn't, now I definitely do and its her. "Ok smartarse, what are you studying then?"

"Take a guess..."

"Um, nursing or something? Medicine?"

"Medicine," She nodded. "Well, I have a lecture to get to and a paper to write. I'll see you around _Naomi_,"

"Hang on," I caught her arm to stop her, "I never told you my name..."

"I know," She smirked, her eyes lighting up again. Jesus, her smile could compete with the fucking sun.

"Then how do you know it?"

"Blonde hair, distinctive blue eyes, sarcastic and a hint of a London accent...I took a guess. See you around..."

She had walked off by the time I figured it out. The girl who was missing from Cooks friends, the smart one and now that I think about it, she looks a little like Katie. Maybe a lot actually, I can't really remember Katie's face. I shook myself out of the dazed state she left me in and continued looking around the library. Of course the fact she didn't tell me her name only made me more anxious to know it.

Thing is, its a little weird for me. I've never been one to pick a team, mum always made sure I kept an open mind about everything. Discrimination and hate against people for who they are is something that's _never_ been allowed in our house. I've found girls good looking and even kissed a few, but I've never wanted to chat one up. Never looked at one and simply thought '_fuck me_'. If I'm honest, a boy never had that affect on me either.

So what is it about this little redhead that has me feeling like a 12 year old who just got told her crush likes her? Maybe its her gorgeous expressive eye's, her smile, her dimples, her voice, her laugh or the way she cocks her eyebrow. Regardless of what it is, I feel like all my Christmases came at once or something, and its rather fucking nice.

I've two very important things to do today. One being finding out her name, and two being finding out if she's gay, straight or bi. She didn't tell me her name purposely so I'd want to know it, so I'd consider that flirting, but straight girls flirt all the time don't they? Someone that gorgeous can't be single either, but I'm not opposed to a challenge. Not that I want to use her or anything, I'm genuinely interested in getting to know her. Anyway, all is fair in love and war, right?

I went to my classes from 12 to 2, and now I have an hour break. The two classes I had were alright actually, and the lecturers seem ok. Even talked to a couple of people and got invited to a party on Friday. Not bad for my first day and only two classes in, is it?

Now, time to find Cook.

I made my way down to the social area and not only is Cook sitting on a couch, but he's with the redhead. Before I could even go over he whistled and waved me over.

"Blondie, this is Emilio! The smart one I said you'd like," Cook said with his trademark grin nearly splitting his face.

"Emilio is Cook code for what exactly?" I asked him, shooting a look at her.

"Emily of course!" He clapped his hands together and jumped up, his eyes looking over my shoulder. "Oi, Farrell, over here man."

A guy walked over and stood on front of me, racking his eyes the full length of my body. He's tall, muscular, black tight cut hair, green eye's and overall looks like a right prick. A prick who's going to have a black eye if his eyes don't lift my from tits to my face.

"My eyes are up here, tosser," He glanced up at me before looking at Cook and smirking. "Something funny?"

"Shane, meet Blondie, she's just transferred." Cook said, probably to stop me biting this tossers head off.

"Cook, you sure know how to pick them," He said, his eyes going back to my tits.

"Are you deaf? My eye's are up here!" I snapped. He looked shocked at my outburst, maybe he's not used to getting called out, luckily for him there's a first time for everything.

"Blondie isn't a conquest man, she's a friend, aren't ya babe?" Cook said, giving me a genuine smile. "So keep your eye's where she tells ya, plus Emilio's there!"

Shane turned and looked at Emily who's now buried in her book, lips moving cutely as she reads. "Emily, c'mere," Shane said, and with a sense of authority, like she didn't have a choice. Prick.

She looked up from her book, her eye's darting from him to me before she stood up. "Yeah?" She asked him, her voice low and her confidence from earlier seemingly gone.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, "Blondie, this is my girlfriend Emily," The laugh that burst through my lips startled the three of them, but seriously, he has to be having a fucking laugh. There's no way she's with _him_. "Something funny?"

"Yeah actually," I nodded, biting my lip to stop my laughter. "_She's_ with _you_? That has to be a joke right?"

Cook looked at me with confusion all over his face, Shane looked pissed off, and Emily eye's were practically begging me to shut up. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Shane barked. Yeah, he's pissed.

I glanced back to Emily and decided to bite my tongue and hope there is some sort of relation between Emily and Katie. "Nothing, Katie just seems more your type..." That's not actually a lie, judging by how Katie dresses, I'd put her with Shane before I'd put Emily with him.

"Couldn't get the good looking twin so I had to settle for this one," He shrugged.

Twin, they're twins? Wait, hang the fuck on... "Excuse me? Can you be anymore of an insensitive prick? Fucking hell, if anyone's settling its definitely her."

"If I've said it once, I've said it a million times," Effy said as she walked by us and dropped down onto the couch.

"Now, now, lets not get into it ladies," Cook said, glancing from me to Shane.

"C'mon Emily, you're walking me to my lecture!" Shane muttered before storming off. I didn't expect her to follow him, but she did.

"Where does he get off thinking he owns her?" I said to no one in particular.

"Better question is, why does she let him?" Effy said from the couch, her eyes staring up at me, and not in a very comfortable way. It's like she's trying to read me or something.

"Awh come on," Cook laughed. "They're in love aren't they, he's just fuckin' around. Anyway ladies, I'm off, cars to be fixed and all that!"

I dropped down on the couch opposite Effy and reached into my bag for my phone. Not for any particular reason, just so I didn't have to make awkward conversation. I figured she'd have a boyfriend or something, but him? I know she's smart, she's studying medicine for fuck sake, so why in the name of fuck is she with him?

Can you imagine your boyfriend telling people he's settling for the 'lesser looking twin'. What a complete prick, and he was blatantly perving on me on front of her, whether she noticed or not isn't the point. You're walking me to my lecture, has he no fucking manners at all. I guarantee he's one of those boyfriends that destroys their girlfriends confidence just to inflate their own ego.

Now I wont feel the least bit guilty for flirting with her. She wasn't shy with me earlier, and she was definitely flirting, or we'll pretend she was at least. I don't even know the girl and I want to rip his balls off for talking to her and about her like that. Cook might be oblivious, but Effy obviously isn't, and I'm sure as fuck not. My mum would loose her nut if she heard him talking to Emily like that. Probably give him a right bollocking about respecting women too.

So its settled. I'm going to get to know Emily better, and I'm going to flirt with her until she tells me to stop. Maybe I'll even stick Shane a box somewhere along the way, just for good measure...

**A/N: Now, lets see if Naomi can charm the pants off Emily, shall we? Figuratively speaking of course, or maybe not, guess we'll have to wait and see ;) Anyone already hate Shane? Yeah, me too... Reviews are _ALWAYS_ welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go then...**

It's definitely a problem when the girl you only met yesterday, and only spoke to briefly, is all you can think about since she walked away. I'm still completely baffled as to what she's doing with Shane. Sure she _could_ like him, maybe he doesn't always talk to her like that, but I somehow doubt it. There's plenty of tossers like him in London. My friend Ashley was with one for three months, and getting rid of him was probably the smartest thing she's ever done.

Can I even be jealous that he's with her when I barely know her. Actually, I don't know her at all, that's besides the point though, isn't it? I know she's got red hair, brown eye's, a gorgeous smile, her name is Emily, she has a tosser for a boyfriend, she's studying medicine and she's shy yet confident. That's a good basis to start with if you ask me. I'm sure if I asked Cook about her I'd get more, but the last thing I want is for him to even get it into his head that I like her.

I walked through the double doors and into the social area, spotting Cook and the rest of them sitting on the couches. He text'd me this morning to come find him when I get a break, fuck knows what for.

"Blondie!" Cook boomed, letting the whole bloody college know I'm here. "We're all goin' out on Friday, and you're comin', 'bout time you get to meet these fuckers proper, yeah?"

"Um, sure..." I nodded, looking around the couches. Shane is here, but not Emily. She's the only one out of all them that isn't here actually. "Yeah, sounds good!"

Effy caught my eye and smirked, raising an eyebrow a little before speaking, "She's on her way..."

I frowned, not knowing what the fuck she was talking about, then I realised I must have been a little too obvious in my looking around for Emily. I just gave her a small smile and nodded, not exactly sure what to say to that. We all kind of fell into conversation then. Freddie asked about London and what college was like there, Katie asked me what the boys were like, Effy just kept looking at me, and the rest of them just kept shooting random questions at me.

I'm glad Cook is here, it makes the whole making friends thing easier. All these just kind of accepted me into their group because he knows me, which is making my life a lot easier. It's not that I haven't made other friends, I talked to a couple of people in some of my classes and they seem alright, but there's just something about this group that I like.

"So Blondie, got a boyfriend then?" Shane asked me, making them all turn their attention back to me.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Does that mean I get a dance on Friday? Cook told me you're an animal on the dance floor," He winked, throwing me what I can only assume he thinks is a sexy smile.

I don't even have to think about the answer to that, "No. I'm not an 'animal' on the dance floor either. What does that even mean?"

"Don't lie, Naomikins." Cook grinned, "You fuckin' own the dance floor. What was your friends name, Ashely? You two had the whole club drooling over you. Proper sexy shit man, I'm tellin' ya!"

"Oh, _that_," I nodded. "I dance...or I _did_..."

"Keep those moves babe, Cookie's expecting a dance, yeah? Come on Freds, I've a sliff with our name on it, you too GayJay!" The three of them jumped up and made their way out of the social area, just as Emily came walking in the door.

"Where have you been? You finished classes over an hour ago." Katie asked her before she sat down beside me. _Fuck, _she smells nice_._

"I just had shit to do," She shrugged. "How was your date last night?"

"Fucking shit!" Katie muttered. "To make the night even worse he was a shit shag."

"You shagged him on the first date? Classy Kay..." Emily sighed, scrunching her face in disgust before turning to me and smiling, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," I smiled back, and looked down at the book in her hand, "_Oh_... you're going to be a doctor?"

She frowned and cocked her eyebrow a little, "I did say I'm studying medicine..." Just the little quirk of her eyebrow is doing things to me it shouldn't be.

"I assumed you meant like...science medicine or something." I shrugged, before smiling again, "I can definitely picture you as I doctor. You look a little artsy though..."

"I look _artsy_? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked me.

"Like, I don't know... Your hair and stuff, you stand out. In a good way, I don't mean it as an insult or anything, I just mean... You know what, I'll just shut up now..." Can I make anymore of a twat of myself, on front of everyone? "You look nice, I- I- I mean you look nice, like, you know... _Jesus_..." Wow, impressive. Looks like I _can_ make an even bigger twat of myself.

There's a classic case of foot in mouth, something I'm _not_ familiar with. Fuck sake, is my mouth deciding to stop taking orders from my brain now? I told myself to shut up, I _said_ I was going to shut up, yet I just _had_ to keep talking and make it worse. If that's not bad enough, there's a good chance my face now matches the colour of her hair because I can feel everyone looking at me.

Just kill me now.

I chanced a look at Effy, who's just smirking and shaking her head at me, Katie looks, I don't know, curious? Shane doesn't seem bothered, Panda and Thomas have disappeared, and Emily, well I'm too scared to look. When I realised none of them were about to say anything, I made myself look at her.

I expected her to be, well I don't know, but I didn't expect her to be smiling at me like she is now. She shook her head a little before biting her bottom lip, "You're blushing," She teased, nudging me playfully. "What is it _you_ do, then?"

"Me? Oh, I'm majoring in 'making a twat of myself', top of my class at the minute."

"Wow, impressive," She laughed. "Only your second day and you're on top?"

I nodded and laughed a little, "I'm _that_ good,"

"What is it you really do?" She asked me, seeming genuinely curious.

I shrugged, "What do you _think_ I do?"

"Theater or something, you said you dance, right?" Shane asked.

I shook my head, "I dance, but it's not something I'd be interesting in doing for a living."

"Come on then, what is it?" Katie asked me.

"My major is law and my minor is English."

"Huh..." Emily nodded. "You seem too...happy...to be doing law. Shouldn't you be bitchy?"

"Oh, I am." I laughed. "I can be a right cow, just ask my mum."

"Tell you what Blondie, you can cross-examine me any day!" Shane winked. _Ugh_, no fucking thanks.

"Aren't you two together?" I asked him, pointing between him and Emily.

"If I say no do I-"

"No!" I cut him off before he could finish. "I'm only asking because you keep hitting on me right on front of her and its doing my head in. I'm not interested, yeah?"

"Who said I was interested in you?" He shot back.

I scoffed, "Trying to make yourself feel a little better? Did I bruise your ego?"

"Not possible babe, I can have _anyone_. Captain of the football team here, got my own groupies." He smirked.

I looked at Emily, but she's just fidgeting with her hands. She looks so small, and not just her height. I'd happily scoop her up in my arms right now and tell her she's beautiful and deserves better than that prick, but I think I already made enough of a twat of myself for one day, no? I sighed and looked back at him, about to say something only Katie looks like she's about to explode.

"If you keep saying shit like that on front of my sister I'll kill you!" She snapped. "Fuck knows why she's with you, but I swear to god if you even as much kiss another girl while you're with her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" He smirked.

"You've met my dad, and don't forgot our brother is just as big as you in the muscle department. Just fucking watch yourself!" She stood up and grabbed her bag before storming off.

I can't for the life of me understand why she's with him. I can tell by her face she feels like shit after what he said, anyone would. If you're boyfriend is blatantly hitting on another girl right on front of you, it's going to hurt you in some way. Effy doesn't seem to like him, Katie definitely doesn't like him, so why in the name of _fuck_ is she with him. It's hardly for his brains or his obvious charm, he's good looking, but not enough to make you look past his shit personality.

"I'm off ladies, training to get to. Drop by mine later, Emily." He said before walking off.

"I have to run too, need a lift Emily?" Effy asked her.

She shook her head and gave Effy a weak smile, "I drove this morning."

"Yeah, Katie took your keys off the table before she left, so I'm guessing she took your car. I picked her up today."

"I'll drop you," I butted in, hoping she'd accept the offer.

She looked at me and frowned before a small smile tugged at her lips and she nodded. "Thanks, Effy has work anyway."

The three of us walked out to the car park, Effy going the opposite way to get to her car. Emily didn't say anything while we walked or even when we got in, so I knocked the radio on. I looked over at her as I pulled out of the car park and noticed she was fidgeting with her hands again, must be a nervous habit or something.

"Where to?" I asked her.

"Red Grove, do you know the way?"

"Yeah, not far from mine actually." I smiled, before turning my attention back to the road. "I have to ask-"

"Don't bother," She cut me off quietly. "It's just complicated, yeah."

I shrugged, "I'm good with complicated, and I'm a great listener."

"Maybe another time, yeah?"

"Sure," I nodded, deciding to drop it for now. "Are you going out on Friday?"

"Yeah, are you coming?"

"I'm never one to miss a night out," I grinned. "Which house?"

"Just that one there with the silver car outside. Thanks for the lift," She said before getting out.

"Emily," She stopped and held the door open, bending down to look at me. "I meant what I said yeah, you do stand out, and look nice. Pay no attention to him, ok?"

She gave me a small smile and nodded, closing the door before making her way up her drive. I pulled away from the path and continued making my way home. I actually only live like ten minutes away from her, I drive by here on my way to uni.

I wonder what she means by 'its complicated'. That could mean an endless amount of things, couldn't it? She did say maybe another time though, maybe she doesn't feel comfortable talking to me yet because she doesn't know me. I guess I'll just have to make it my business to try spend some more time with her, alone. Which means I'll have to try and be 'smooth' instead of 'I- I- I mean you look nice', fucking hell. I'm such a twat.

I need to text Ashley, she's good at this shit.

I made my way inside, quickly saying hi to mum and our neighbour Audrey who's at the kitchen table, before grabbing an apple and going upstairs. I only finished sorting my room last night, and thank fuck it now has some actual resemblance of a bedroom besides having a bed in it. Took me bloody ages to put my books and shit up on the shelves.

I threw my bag on the floor and dropped down on my bed, fishing my phone out of my pocket. Fuck knows if Ashley is even out of bed yet, she's more a party now, work later type of girl. Only ever made it into college on time if I dropped by to get her on my way.

_'How are you managing without me? Still alive I hope!'_

_'Just about, I'm bloody starving and dying! Where the fuck is Gina with her weird hangover tea and strange food? I miss you already, who's going to make me food now? :('_

_'I'd suggest John but knowing you, you've dumped the poor fucker already. Have I missed anything exciting?'_

_'He was bloody boring. Wanted to sit in and cuddle, told him to go get a fucking teddy if that's what his idea of a good night is! No, nothing exciting. What's it like down there?'  
_

_'Cook is here! Going out with him and his friends on Friday so it's not so bad...'_

_'Oh, maybe I'll visit sooner than planned. He was great in bed ;) Anyone lucky enough to catch the eye of Naomi Campbell then? No? Didn't think so...'_

_'Actually... someone might have...'_

_'TELL. ME. EVERYTHING!'_

_'You make it sound like I never like anyone...' _

_'You fucking don't! Too hairy, looks like a tosser, what is he wearing, just fucking no, you can't be serious... remind you of anyone?'_

_'Oh fuck off! Just because I'm not into shagging someone who looks like their riddled, doesn't mean I don't like ANYONE!'_

_'Stop being a baby and accept the fact you don't :) Anyway, tell me! What's he like?' _

_'Umm, lets see... Amazing brown eyes, gorgeous smile, sexy voice, don't even get me started on the laugh, dresses nice, dyed red hair and...what else...oh yeah, tits and a fanny...'_

_'Oh my fucking god! Just fell off the bed laughing! You just threw tits and fanny in there at the end, bloody brilliant babe! What's her name?'_

_'Emily. You should see her Ash! I only met the girl yesterday, spoke to her for about a grand total of 10 minutes and I've already managed to make a twat of myself! Help me out here!'_

_'You're totally fucking into her. How fit is she? I wanna see!'_

_'Oh hang on and I'll send you the million pictures I've taken of her... How the fuck can you see? What you need to do is tell me how to talk to the girl with tripping over my words. My mouth just stopped listening to my brain and words kept spilling out earlier! Something along the lines of '__I- I- I mean you look nice'...'_

_'Sorry babe, but this is the funniest thing ever! Naomi Campbell stumbling over her own words, are pigs flying? You never shut up! Just don't work yourself up when you talk to her, stay calm and try not to focus on how much you want to shag her, then you'll be fine ;) She'll be ripping your clothes off in no time!'_

_'Yeah, about that. There's a slight problem, or maybe a big one...'_

_'Don't tell me she has a girlfriend? Or is it a boyfriend? Wait, is she straight?! This just gets even better! Fucking dying here!' _

_'Glad you find it funny! She's got a boyfriend, but I don't know, I don't get an 'I'm as straight as an arrow' vibe off her. I thought she was flirting with me when I first met her, then I found out she actually has a boyfriend, who's a lot like Kyle by the way.'_

_'Kyle as in 'you know you aren't even good looking, I'm just with you because I feel bad for you' Kyle?'_

_'Yep, that's the one. His name is Shane and he hits on me right on front of her! Told me he's only with her because he couldn't get the better looking twin, while she was standing beside him. Fucking prick.'_

_'A twin? I knew the description sounded familiar! Emily... fuck what was her second name? Boyfriend is good looking, muscly and has about as much charm as a fucking T-Rex?'_

_'Are you here or something?'_

_'No you twat! Remember the weekend you went with Hannah and Jake to Amsterdam and I stayed with Kyle because his cousin was coming up with his girlfriend? That was her! Bright red hair, a little small, shy and quiet, very pretty?'_

_'Sounds like her... What did you think?'_

_'She's nice, didn't really say much besides telling me about her sister, and that was only because Shane brought her up.'_

_'I meant of her and Shane. She told me its complicated, so I can't tell if she likes him or not? I know her sister and friend don't like him...'_

_'Hahahaha, you're joking? Babe, you seen me with Kyle, I didn't like him, I was just afraid to leave him because he had me convinced I looked like a drowned rat who'd never find anyone else. If it wasn't for you I'd still be with the prick! Unless she likes being told she's the worst looking person in the bar, she doesn't like him. Probably a confidence issue or something. We've all been with some arsehole like that...'_

_'I haven't...'_

_'That's because you never bloody like anyone! You don't take shit either, so that helps. Just be careful, if she said its complicated its probably more than just her lacking confidence. Don't want my best-friend getting her heart broke, do I?'_

_'Me? Pffttt, fat chance of that happening. Wasn't it you who told me I don't have a heart?'_

_'Really? You're already telling me she's beautiful and amazing, just don't hit the ground too hard when you're finished falling ;) I only said that because you were after saying something bitchy to me!'_

_'What did I say then?'_

_'I don't remember now, do I? Anyway, I gotta go, I've a date to get ready for ;) Good look with Emily! ;) Just like, compliment her and stuff, you're a girl for fuck sake, you know what we like!' _

I threw my phone down on the bed and sighed. She's right, I am a girl, I should know what girls like for fuck sake! At the same time though, nobody is the same. I don't like flowers or any of that cliche shit, maybe Emily does. I can't believe she's met Ashley either, I'll have to ask her about that if I see her tomorrow. At least its a safe topic of conversation for me to start with, one I'll be able to hold coherently.

I hope.

**A/N: Oh, Naomi. So much for being a smooth talker, aye? Then again, who wouldn't turn into a stuttering mess around Emily Fitch? **

**Everyone still hate Shane? Yeah... me too. I don't think we'll like him at any point of this story though. My idea for him came from a talk we got in college a couple of weeks ago, actually! **

**Reviews always welcome, as per :)**


	3. Chapter 3

There should be a law against Emily looking sexy and cute at the same time. She's just sitting at a table, biting her lip and her brow furrowed in concentration as she reads and takes notes. Then again, there should probably be a law against me standing here staring at her. Is it staring if you don't get caught- Shit.

_Walk away, Naomi!_

Can't very well walk away now, can I? She's seen me, and is now looking at me with a _highly_ amused expression. Points for making her smile? No? Ok...

I sighed and made my way over to her, blushing like the twat I am. I pulled out the chair beside her and sat down, looking at the book and refill pad she has on the table. It's something about making incisions by the looks of it..._lovely_. I lifted my head to look at her, only to see her looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Stare much?" She asked me.

I raised my own eyebrows and smirked in return, "I was merely admiring the view."

Her amused expression quickly vanished at that, a small blush covering her cheeks as she looked back to her book and cleared her throat. "So...What do you think of this place? Dying to get back to London yet?"

"Umm, I don't know." I shrugged, taking a deep breath and giving her a smile, "This place definitely has it's...attributes."

"Yeah, the location isn't bad and the lecturers are alright, mine are anyway. Is your classes much different here?"

"Mmm," I nodded, giving her an amused look and trying my best to keep my words from just spilling out of my mouth. "I wasn't talking about the location or lecturers. Anyway, classes are ok. I've some of the stuff they're only doing now covered so its a little boring."

She looked back to her book and began lightly tapping her pen, but I can see the smile tugging at her lips. "Just because you've covered it, doesn't mean you know it _all_."

I laughed and shook my head, "Ah, but I do. I really am top of my class, it wasn't a lie."

"Well then, I really am impressed. Do you study much?" She asked me.

I nodded a little, then shook my head, making her laugh adorably. "I do and I don't. A teacher back when I was in school had a daughter who ended up with leukemia after being stressed too much in college, that pretty much scared the shit out of me so I make sure I eat, get enough sleep and all that shit."

She frowned a little and raised another eyebrow, "Y'know you can't just get leukemia from stress, right?"

"Yeah, but stress leads to less sleep and bad eating habits. Which lead to a very low immune system and a very overworked body, which _can_ lead to it. At least that's what's the told us when it happened."

She nodded and gave me a small smile, "I could do with taking tips from you."

"Great! Here's my first tip, always take a coffee break, plus I'd murder a coffee now anyway so lets go."

She laughed quietly and shook her head, "I've only been here about forty minutes."

"Come on, _please_? Don't make me go by myself and look like a loner, and its on me. I'll even throw in a cookie if you hurry up."

She gave me a smile, that I'm sure if at all possible, would have turned me into a puddle of mush. "Alright then. Lead on MacDuff."

We made our way out of the college and walked over to the Starbucks that's just across the road. I told her to grab the seats while I got the stuff. She doesn't actually like coffee, other than lattes apparently, but even then she needs to be in the humour for one.

"Tea, two and a half sugars and a chocolate chip cookie." I said with a smile as I put them down on front of her. "My excellent waitress skills obviously haven't left me."

She smiled and took a sip of her tea before breaking a piece of her cookie off. "Thanks. You worked as a waitress?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded, swallowing the piece I just bit off my cookie. "Worked in a Starbucks back in London actually."

"If you need another job now, I think River Island in town is hiring. They pay alright too, Katie works there."

"Huh, I'll check it out on my way home. Do you work?"

"Yep," She nodded, "In New Look, just across from River Island."

"Is there a H&M around actually? I love that shop!"

"There's a big one actually, its upstairs in the shopping center. That's where River Island and New Look is too."

My phone vibrated on the table, Ashley's name popping up on the screen. I grabbed it and opened the message.

_'My date was fucking shit last night! He asked me if I'd stick my finger in his...ugh. I'll spare you the details actually. Hows Emily? ;) Skype me later about 7! Miss your face!'_

I laughed and put it back down on the table, looking back to Emily and giving her a smile. "Oh, heard you know my best friend Ashley."

"Um...Ashley?"

"Ashley Browning, she said you met her when you went to London with Shane to see his cousin Kyle. I was in Amsterdam that weekend."

"Yeah," She nodded, shifting nervously in her seat. "I remember her, we didn't really talk much. Didn't get much of a chance with Kyle and Shane dragging us from pub to pub."

She doesn't really seem to have much else to say about it, so I'll let it drop. "What got you interested in being a doctor then?"

"I just like to help people, and I probably have completely ridiculous expectations from watching _way_ too much Greys Anatomy. Its actually not what my first choice was, I'm really into photography. Of course, the mere thought of me doing something that wouldn't give me a steady income was enough to give my mum a near heart attack."

"So you're basically doing this because your mum wants you to?"

She shook her head and ate another piece of her cookie, "No, not really. I have an interest in it, but- Its a lot of work, y'know. It'll take me years to become an actual doctor, I'll have to do a residency first. At least with photography I could get straight into it and nobody's life would be in my hands."

"I'd trust you with my life, you seem pretty reliable."

She cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "You don't even know me."

"No, maybe not." I agreed, "I'm a pretty good judge of character though, and I think you'll make a great doctor. You kinda have to believe me too, I did say you look artsy, and photography _is_ artsy, so I was right about that."

"I guess I can't argue there," She smiled, "Um, I need to get going actually. You're coming out tomorrow, yeah?"

"Course," I nodded, "Where are we actually going?"

"Figured you wouldn't know where to go. Why don't I come pick you up and you can leave from mine with me, Katie and Effy?"

"Oh, I can just meet you at yours, its only like ten minutes from mine."

"That was my parents house. I live in a flat with Katie and Effy, just text me your address, I've to go watch a surgery tomorrow so I wont be in college."

"Smooth, but there's much easier ways of asking for my number you know."

Her face went a little red as she started spluttering out words that went a little like, "No, I , Um, I didn't, Um," Too fucking cute if you ask me.

I laughed and handed her my phone, "I was joking, here, put in your number."

"Joking, _right_." She nodded, saving her number into my phone and handing it back. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for the tea and cookie."

"Anytime,"

I waited a couple of minutes after she left before I left myself. Making my way back over to the college car park, I spotted Effy having a smoke by her car. She nodded at me and waved me over, a smirk in place as she held the fag close to her lips.

"Where have you been then?" She asked me, eyes glistening with amusement.

I shrugged and leaned back against her car, "Grabbed a coffee with Emily,"

"Mmm," She nodded. "Whats going on there?"

"Am I not allowed go for coffee with someone?"

She shrugged, smirking again, "You can do what you want. Do you get all flustered around everyone else though? Your eyes aren't twinkling now like they do when you're looking at her either."

"Which means what exactly?" I asked her.

She just shrugged again, "Don't know, you tell me."

"There's nothing to tell,"

"No? So you wont be pissed off when you see how Shane talks to her tomorrow, when you see how he treats her?"

"I've already seen, and it would piss anyone off. Fucking hate tossers like that!"

"_Oh_, he gets worse. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded, "See you then,"

She definitely knows I like Emily, she doesn't seem like the type to go around telling people though. Not that I'd actually really care, I'd be more worried that Emily would freak out and not talk to me or something. Then again, she doesn't seem like the type to do something like that either.

Now, I need to go get something to wear. _Preferably_ something that will catch the attention of a certain redhead.

**A/N: Just thought we needed some sort of conversation going between these two, even if its short and boring. Something _might _ happen in the next chapter though ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Decided to split this chapter into two parts, I think you'll like this one though :P **

**Marsupial1974, the comment about Shane falling down a well gave me a great laugh! So thanks for that! :) Thanks everyone else who's being reviewing too, I will get round to replying :) **

**Let the fun begin! **

Part One:

So, funny thing happened this morning. No, actually something funny. It wasn't funny at the time, but I'm laughing about it now, because really, if you can't laugh at yourself you must have a complete shit sense of humour, right?

I was packing up my stuff at the end of my criminal law lecture, which I found very interesting. I was still thinking over some of the arguments the lecturer made, so I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing. Anyway, I stood up and stepped around the seat, completely missing the step and falling flat on my face. To make matters worse, about ten people seen me, and three of them even ran over to help me up. Mortifying isn't the word.

Now, I'm in stitches laughing about it, three hours later, and people are looking at me like I'm a total spacer. Though, the reason I'm laughing probably has more to do with the fact I cut my hand and hurt my wrist when I fell, and one my lecturers is after insisting I see the nurse to get it looked at. Only a few days here and I just keep making an idiot of myself, that alone has to be a skill in itself.

I'm now stood outside the nurses office, waiting to go in, and I feel like an idiot.

"Naomi, is it?"

I turned at the sound of a voice behind me and nodded at the middle aged woman standing in the doorway. "That's me," I gave her a smile and followed her in.

HOLY. **_FUCKING_**. SHIT.

"Do you mind letting Emily here look after you? I assure you she's _more_ than capable, and its her extra credit so you'd be doing her a favour. I just want to go grab some lunch, but if you'd rather I had a look, its no problem?"

Ok, so remember I said it should be illegal for Emily to look sexy and cute at the same time? I take it back. There should be a law against her wearing a doctors coat, because _fuck me_... I'm actually speechless. If she was my doctor I'd be sick 24/7, I'd _never_ be leaving the hospital. I'm not sure how good of an idea it is to leave me alone here with her if I'm honest.

Fuck, they're both looking at me like I've lost my mind. _I definitely feel like I fucking have._

I cleared my throat and shook my head, "N-no... Um, that's fine."

"Perfect!" The nurse nodded, "If you need anything I'll just be in the staff room, Emily."

She didn't even wait for a reply before grabbing her bag and leaving. Leaving me _alone_ with an _extremely _sexy looking Emily.

Emily looked at me and gave me a small smile, nodding to the bed behind me. "You can just sit up on that bed,"

_Smooth, Naomi. NOT stuttering twat. _

"Y'know, I usually insist on dinner first," I said, smirking as I sat up on the bed.

I got a smirk in return, her eyes twinkling while she pulled on a pair of gloves. "You're definitely someone I'd like to take to dinner," She said, completely wiping the smirk off my face. _Definitely_ flirting. "What exactly am I looking at then?"

I recovered from my momentary shock and lifted my hand, letting her take it. She gave it a quick look and pulled the gloves off, "_Right_, wont be needing these then. You need stitches and your wrist looks sprained. A normal bandage should do it though."

I watched as she got what she needed and washed her hands before coming back over to me and pulling a chair over to sit on. The shudder I got when she picked up my hand went right through my body, and I'm pretty sure she felt it. Obviously decided not to comment on it though. "Didn't you say you wouldn't be in today?" I asked her.

"Wasn't supposed to be, but the girl who should be here never showed up so they asked me. It's extra credit so figured I'd do it."

"I'm sure you don't need any extra cred- _OW_!" I pulled my hand away from her and held it close to my chest. Yes, something a child would do. "That fucking hurts!"

"I didn't think you'd need a warning," She said through a laugh. "I have to disinfect it, unless you'd like your hand to go gangrene and need to be cut off?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and gave her back my hand, "Dab it lighter then."

She stood up, a smirk tugging at her lips as she pressed the wipe to my cut. Nearly making me fall back off the fucking bed. "_Fuck_, Emily! Are you a bloody sadist or someth-"

_**SHIT!** _

I moved my good hand behind her neck to pull her impossibly closer to me, completely reveling in the feeling of her lips against mine. I'm also drowning in the fact _she_ kissed _me_, and is _still_ kissing me. Quite eagerly too. Both her hands moved to my neck, slowly moving up and bunching up in my hair. I'm not going to even begin to try and explain everything I'm feeling right now, because as smart as I am, I literally have _no_ words that will do it justice.

As quick as it started, it ended, all because a stupid knock came to the door. She pulled back, sitting back in her chair just as the door opened and a tall brunette walked in holding a big notebook. I'm sitting here trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened, and this girl is just smiling at me like the girl of the dreams I didn't even know I had, didn't just kiss me.

Emily took my hand and began to dab it lightly with the wipe while looking at the brunette, "Hey Leona, everything alright?" Emily asked her, seemingly not affected by the kiss the way I was. _Am_.

"Yeah, just thought I'd come sit in here to copy these notes you gave me this morning. Don't mind, do you? The library is just packed."

Emily shook her head and smiled, "No, it's fine."

'Leona', just walked over and sat up on the bed beside mine, took out her notebook and got to work. Emily on the other hand, started to stitch my hand and didn't even bother to glance at me. Even when I said '_Ow_' and '_fuck, that hurts_'. You can't just kiss someone and then refuse to look at them. Ok, you can, but you _shouldn't_.

She finished my stitches and bandaged up my hand, without a word to me. "Thanks," I said, getting down off the bed.

She walked over to the bin to throw the rubbish away, probably just using it as an excuse not to look at me. "No problem. Don't forget to text me your address so I can pick you up later. I'll get you at about half seven, if that's alright?"

"Half seven, aren't we going to a club?"

She bent down and began rummaging in a press, "Yeah, but pre-drinks in mine."

I sighed, reaching down for my bag and making my way to the door, "Great, I'll see you then."

As soon as I got home and my mum finished bombarding me with questions about my hand, I sent Emily a text and went upstairs to get ready. My mind is still spinning, and my body is _still_ tingling from that kiss. But I'm completely confused. _She_ kissed _me_, without me even saying or doing anything to make her do it. Part of me is worried she regrets it though. If the way she acted after it is anything to go by, that might not be such a stretch.

_Shit_, maybe I'm just shit at kissing or something. It's not like I've bucket loads of experience or anything, never had any complaints though.

I put on a mini bodycon black cotton skirt, a white thick sleeved vest top, a patterned silver necklace and some silver bangles. My hair is a little wavy, in an attempt to pull off the 'I don't give a fuck' look, and my makeup is pretty simple. Smokey eyes and some lipstick. After a two minute debate of whether to wear heels or converse, I decided on the latter.

I'm just putting what I need in my bag at the minute, while happily singing along to The 1975. It's nearly half seven so I'm assuming Emily's at least on her way.

_"And this is how it starts_  
_ Take your shoes off in the back of my van_  
_ Yeah my shirt looks so good,_  
_ When it's just hanging off your back_  
_ And she said, "Use your hands and my spare time—_  
_ We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine."_  
_ She said_  
_ She's got a boyfriend anyway"_

A throat clearing behind me made me turn, finding Emily leaning against my door frame, looking _sexy as fucking sin_. For fuck sake, does she ever _not_ look good? She's in a tight black dress, that hugs her in _all_ the right places, she's wearing converse like me, and her makeup is more or less the same as mine only her eyes are darker. The colour of her hair just stands out against the dress and her eyes, making her look, just, _wow_.

"Shit, you look amazing!" I managed to get out, _after_ I spent a few more minutes taking her in. "Not that you don't always, just..."

She raised an eyebrow and sighed, "We need to talk."

_Great. _

I don't even have to ask, but for arguments sake... "About?"

"Me kissing you. I shouldn't have done it, so, um, sorry..."

I scoffed and shook my head, "That's one thing you definitely don't have to apologise for."

"Why not?"

"Why are you apologising? D'you regret it?" I asked her, while rooting in my wardrobe for my jacket.

"Well... No, not particularly."

I turned around to face her, a little taken back by how honest her answer was. "You _don't_? So why are you apologising?"

"Because I have a _boyfriend_, Naomi. And if he finds out, I _will_ regret it."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"N-nothing, nothing. Just, you know what he's like so... Will you just keep it to yourself, please?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Emily. Why though, why did you kiss me?"

She shook her head a little and gave me a small smile, "Why does anyone kiss anyone? Shane is out in the car so, we should go, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes at the mention of him and grabbed my bag before nodding and knocking off my bedroom light. It didn't take long to get to Emily's, and thank fuck because I was seconds away from throwing myself out the bloody car window. There's only so much of his shit talking one person can take, how anyone spends time alone with him is beyond me.

Emily's flat is pretty nice actually, its obvious most of the decorating was decided by Katie though. Everyone else is already here, and there's two or three I haven't met before. Considering they're girls and Cook is in the middle of them, I'm guessing he's just looking for a shag.

Just as I poured another vodka, Cook jumped up and clapped his hands together. "Blondie, get your arse over here. It's initiation time!"

"What the fuck is that?" Katie asked him as I sat back down on the floor beside Emily.

"A new rule, obviously." Shane answered, no doubt having concocted this new rule with Cook. "So, you have to kiss the best lookin' person in the room."

"What kind of a rule is that?" I asked him, glancing over to see Cook wearing his shit eating grin.

"A new one. Now, it has to be a proper kiss, not some pussy arse one. We want tongue and all!" Cook specified, looking pleased with himself.

I caught Effy's eye, who raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, almost daring me to do it. Katie's eying me curiously, with probably some idea as to who I want to kiss. "Ok then," I agreed, leaning back on my hands and looking around at everyone. "Is everyone in the room fair game?"

"Definitely! Emily, doesn't mind, right?" Shane said, looking at Emily and waiting for her to agree, even though I'm one hundred percent sure he doesn't give a fuck about her answer.

She cleared her throat and nodded, quietly answering while fidgeting with her fingers. "Right."

I necked the rest of my drink, "Perfect."

Shane moved closer to me, only I tilted Emily's chin up, cupped her face and pressed my lips to hers. She stiffened, I could feel it, but she also kissed me back. _Ok_, so maybe it only lasted about three seconds and she's now looking at me like I've ten heads, along with everyone else in the room. What I'm more focused on though, is the way my body is tingling again, just like earlier.

Cooks booming laugh made me look up, noticing Effy looking at me with a genuine satisfied smile. "Fuckin' hell, Blondie! Top fuckin' notch man!"

"What the fuck was that?!" Shane asked, sounding and looking very pissed off.

I shrugged and leaned back on my hands, "You said she doesn't mind."

"If you kiss me! She's _hardly_ the best looking person in the fucking room, can you not see me?"

I burst out laughing, stopping when I realised he wasn't joking. "You're such a narcissistic prick. Hate to break it to you mate, but someone's definitely been lying to you. Anyway, _you_ told me to kiss the best looking person in the room, and I did."

"Bullshit!" He snapped, standing up and downing his drink. "Lets go upstairs then, I'll make you feel alright. No, I'll make you feel fuckin' _great_, and then we'll see who you think is the best looking person in the room."

"You have to be having a laugh? Shane, you couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer." I said, making everyone in the room burst out laughing. I'm not sure if its because we're all a little drunk, or if that was actually funny. Either way, he looks seriously pissed off now, so I'm pretty happy.

"Yeah, well..." He started, glaring at me before glancing around the room. "You're just a dyke!"

I gave him an amused look and laughed, "I'm a dyke because I wont shag you?"

"You kissed Emily, you lesbian!"

"I'm sorry, what are you, five? Before you start banging on about how disgusting lesbians are, don't forget what you watch when you're having a wank, yeah?"

"Shane, shut the fuck up yeah. Doesn't matter what she is, she's a mate." Cook said, putting a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Anyway, I happen to know she aint only playing one side of the fence."

"Did you make monkey with Cookie?" Panda asked me, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

"Unfortunately Pandapops," Cook said, "Blondie here wont let me in her knickers, but I've seen her eating face with a few lads, and a girl or two. Like I said, one mental week!"

"Right, time to go!" Katie announced as she stood up. "Ems, grab my jacket when you're getting your bag, will you?"

"Sure," Emily stood up and left the room, looking a little annoyed herself.

"Shit, Naomi, will you run up and grab my bag?" Effy asked me, smirk firmly in place.

I nodded and left the room, quickly making my way up the stairs. Emily came walking out of what I assume is her room, just as I got to the top of the stairs, and stopped as soon as she saw me. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not ok! You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"Um, yeah?" I nodded, "I didn't."

"No, but you kissed me, on front of _everyone_ Naomi."

I shrugged, "Yeah, _I_ kissed you. He said kiss the best looking person in the room, so I did. Nobody's going to suddenly think you're gay or anything, relax."

Her eyes snapped up to mine as she frowned a little, "I wasn't the best looking person in the room."

"You were to me," I said, giving her a small smile and mentally congratulating myself for remembering Ashley's advice. "I think you're beautiful."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked her, confused by how annoyed she seems to be getting.

"Lie to my face. I thought we were friends?"

"I've no idea what the fuck you're talking about, Ems? I'm not lying to you, and we are."

"_Friends_, Naomi. I've a boyfriend, yeah?" She asked me, trying to push past me to get down the stairs.

"Woah, wait." I put my hand out to stop her, and moved on front of her. "You _are_ beautiful, I'm not lying."

"_No_, I'm not. Can you just like, not look at me like that?"

I frowned a little and shrugged, "Um, like what?"

"Like, I don't know, like fucking _that_. You're just going to- I'm not- I- I can't- Just- _Fuck_!"

I had to grab the railing because she leaned in so fast that I nearly fell backwards down the stairs. Shit. She's kissing me _again_. One minute she's telling me it was a mistake, then she tells me we're friends, and now she's bloody kissing me again. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I moved my hands to cup her face, a pathetic attempt really, to stop her pulling back. It doesn't seem like she wants to though, she's kissing me _very_ eagerly, just like in the nurses office, and its doing something to my body that a kiss shouldn't be doing. A small whimper left my lips as she pulled back, her eyes more black than brown and her breathing shallow.

"Shit," She muttered, looking anywhere but at me. "I shouldn't have done that. You just, you make me- It wont happen again."

I bit my lip and brushed my thumb along her cheek, "What if I want it to?"

"It _can't_," She sighed. "I have a boyfriend, you know that."

"He's a complete prick, Emily. Why would you wanna be with someone who treats you like that?"

"I told you, it's complicated."

"I can do complicated, just tell me."

"Naomi," She took a deep breath and shook her head. "You don't even know me, I don't even know you. I only met you like what, four days ago?"

"You never know anybody until you _get_ to know them."

"And we can get to know each other, but _just_ as friends."

"I know you feel it, and I know he doesn't make you happy. All he seems to do is put you down, and that's not ok."

"It's doesn't matter what I feel, Naomi. I'm with Shane, ok. My mum and dad like him, and that's just how it is."

"Wait, you're with him because of your parents? You can't be serious?"

She shook her head and sighed again, "No, just- Lets go. Everyone's waiting on us."

By the time she'd walked down the stairs and back into the sitting room, I'd barely managed to walk down a step. I'm so fucking confused right now. There's no way she could be with him just to please her parent's, is there? I mean, can you imagine being with that insufferable tosser just for someone elses sake?

Fuck sake, now its even more fucked up than it already was. I'm not going to be able to _not_ kiss her now, not now that I know what its like. How much restraint is one person supposed to have? If this isn't bad enough, Shane is probably going to be all over her now, just to piss me off.

This great night out Cooks been banging on about, isn't turning out to be so great. Apart from the kissing, that was pretty great.

**A/N: An even bigger reason to hate Shane now, aye? I really hope I don't come across as some man-hater, all my best friends are lads so I assure you, its not the case. **

**The did kiss though ;) Anyway, is it actually possible for Emily to resist her? I somehow doubt it. **

**Reviews welcome, as per :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Apologies for the delays on everything. Suffering from some severe writers block at the minute, I'm working on it though. Should have my other stories updated soon :)  
**

**This chapter might seem a little sloppy and all over the place, so apologies. **

**Any and all mistakes are mine. I hope there's not many though. **

Part Two.

It took five, maybe ten minutes to get here, and for a Bristol club, it's not too bad. Not that I expected it to be shit or anything, but if I'm honest, I expected it to look a little more like a shitty run down club. It's actually pretty decent. While there's graffiti and marks all over the walls and floor, it kind of gives that atmosphere to the place that every club should have.

"Shots!" Cook put a tray down on the table, waiting for us all to down one before shouting, "LETS GO FUCKIN' METAL!"

I left him to it, and laughed as he bounced down to the dance floor, getting a slap off a girl on his way for grabbing her arse. Emily hasn't looked at me since we left the flat, and I wish she would. We'd only sat down in here about three minutes before Shane made a comment about her weight. I had to clench my fists and bite the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't say anything.

For fuck sake, the girl is in a tight fit dress, and I assure you, nothing looks out of place. If anything she's probably too skinny, and I seriously hope that's not down to him giving her some sort of complex. We have it bad enough these days by having to look at size zero models plastered everywhere, never mind having your boyfriend call you fat.

Honestly, some people just don't know what they have.

Everyone's gone down to dance, so I'm left here with Shane, Emily and JJ. Obviously I'm in my element, and yes, I'm being sarcastic. The last thing I want to be doing is sitting here watching Shane feeling Emily up, I'd rather not have my dinner come back up my throat thanks. I don't know if I'm more pissed off that he gets to touch because I like her, or because he just called her fat and she's letting him.

Not to mention the fact he's just an overall prick.

Why does he get someone like her? Oh, that's right, because it's like some unwritten rule that girls generally go for people who treat them like they're worth nothing. Seriously, where am I going wrong? I glanced up from my drink and caught her looking at me, and she's _definitely_ not allowed to do that. She's looking at me like she wants me, while he's bloody touching her, and after she gave me the whole friend's speech.

Fucking ridiculous, that's what this is.

Friends, I could never be just friends with someone I'm _that_ attracted to, not to mention I already know what its like to kiss her. It's not just butterflies with her, it's a bloody zoo and circus all rolled into one, it's electric, and...and I think I'm loosing my fucking mind. How can I feel all that from a simple kiss. Maybe I was just high on pain in the nurses office, and maybe I just had more to drink back at the flat than I thought.

You know, this is exactly why I generally avoid liking people. It fucks with your head, and just generally fucks you up. Nothing lasts, and someone will always get hurt, it's just how it is. So _why_ do I like her then?

WHO. THE. FUCK. KNOWS.

It's like I was put under some spell as soon as I looked at her. The big doe eye's and cute yet cheeky smile, she just drew me in. It would have been nice to have been forewarned about the boyfriend issue, but what can you do. I doubt it would have made a difference anyway, because it still doesn't make a difference now.

"Blondie, where's my dance?" Shane asked me, slightly slurring his words as his hand inched up Emily's leg.

"You mean the one I said you weren't getting?"

"Come on babe, one dance."

I laughed and shook my head, "Dance with your girlfriend, that's what shes there for."

"She can't dance, and that's not what girlfriends are for."

"No?" I asked him. "What are they for then?"

He scooted over closer to me and took a drink before looking back at me. "See, you just think I'm an arsehole, right?"

"Wow, you catch on fast."

"I read this blog by a guy called Matt Forney, tells you how to get and keep a girl."

"And how would that be?"

"You need to crush their self esteem. You know, insult them, dominate them, fuck them hard. He gets women lining up for him, because they all want something. They want to feel wanted, and they'll keep coming back for more until they get that. Now that you're into muff, you should check it out."

I stared at him, completely dumbfounded by how completely fucking stupid him and this Matt guy is. I'd like to say people can't actually believe that works, but he's the one with a girlfriend, not me. Still though, what complete bullshit is that. Treat a girl like shit and keep her coming back for more, what happened to treat her with respect and make sure she knows she's actually fucking worth something.

"I'm sorry, are you actually serious?" I asked him, glancing over at Emily who's looking between us both. "You have no fucking respect for anybody."

He shook his head, a smug smile tugging at his lips. "Nah, don't need to babe. I'm doing just fine the way I am. If I learned anything at all, it's that girls are nothing but a warm body to screw, y'know. Everything else is overrated."

I don't even know why I'm bothering to argue to be honest. "So we don't have kids or anything, no? Some of the most successful people in the world are women, you know that, right?"

"That's the whole point. Who want's to be with a woman who wants to be strong and independent? As for kids, they aren't on the cards for me. Too much hassle."

I rolled my eye's and stood up, "I'm going to the toilet."

"Was that an invite?" He asked me, throwing me a wink.

"No, it wasn't a fucking invite. Tosser."

I walked over to the bar and took two more shots, anything to try and erase that conversation out of my head. _Ugh_. He's such an idiot. Who the fuck take's advice like _that_ from a blog? If he's reading it, can you imagine the amount of other people that is. This is exactly why the internet is dangerous, people are free to give out advice like _that_.

I made my way over to the toilets, cocking an eyebrow slightly as Effy stumbled out past me, with a guy in toe. I actually think it was Freddie, but I can't be too sure. I walked over to the sink and splashed some water on my face, doing my best not to get it near my eyeshadow. I'd rather not look like a drowned rat before the night even gets started.

The door pushed open and Emily walked in, and despite my current mood, I can't help but smile at her. She walked over and leaned against the sink beside me, looking a lot more confident than she did outside.

"Having a good night?" She asked me, before going into toilet stall.

"I was, it started to get shit after our last conversation." I muttered, leaning back against the wall and waiting for her to come out.

"Why?" The stall door open and she walked out, moving to the sink and washing her hands. "We can be friends, right?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know."

She actually looked a bit hurt by that. "Why not?"

"Emily, I'd be lying if I said I'd be happy being just friends."

"Again, _why_?"

"Seriously? I don't know what you felt when we kissed, but for me it was like the sun, the moon, and the stars all coming at once." I frowned as soon as the words left my mouth, because that doesn't even make sense. I'm definitely more drunk than I feel. "Well, you get my point."

She bit her lip and dipped her head as a small blush spread across her cheeks. I love how she blushes so easy, it's cute. "Yeah, I do."

"Are you having a good night then?" I asked her, in an attempt to get to safer territory.

She nodded and gave me a small smile, "I am now."

She started leaning in first, and just as I moved to meet her half way, because I just can't bloody help myself, the door opened. She stepped back as three girls stumbled in, laughing and spilling their drinks as they all huddled into a stall and locked the door behind them. I glanced back to Emily, to see her nervously rubbing her neck and shuffling over and back.

She _was_ about to kiss me, _right_? Yeah, I think she was. No, she _definitely_ was.

"I'll um..." She paused, looking nervous and pointing behind her towards the door. "See you back out there then?"

I nodded, and laughed a little. Fuck knows why I laughed. "Yeah, sure."

She nearly ran through the door she tried to get out so fast. I swear, she's going to give me fucking whiplash or something. First she flirts with me, then she kisses me, then I kiss her, she gives out to me and says we should just be friends, then she kisses me again, say's we should just be friends, and was just about to kiss me there.

Really though, do I actually care as long as she kisses me? No, probably not.

I sighed and walked out, making my way over to the table and nearly tripping over a man lying on the ground. Everyone is back at the table now, minus Shane and Emily. I decided to throw that thought out of my head and slide in beside Effy. She looked at me and handed me a drink, tilting her head towards the bar.

I frowned and glanced from the drink back to her. "This isn't mine."

She shrugged, "Emily said to give it to you." She laughed then, "I doubt she's poisoned it, no need to look so scared."

"Where is she?"

"Needed some air, so Shane took her outside."

"Right," I nodded, taking a sup of the drink. "Of course he did."

"Is someone jealous?" She teased, lightly nudging my arm.

I rolled my eye's, "_No_."

"Right, sure you're not. Bit of a prick, isn't he?"

I scoffed and shook my head, "Understatement of the fucking century."

"Girls do be all over him, that's where he gets the whole inflated ego from I assume. Treat them like shit and they'll come back for more, or so he says."

I frowned then, "Does he cheat on her?"

She shook her head, "Not that I'm aware of. Her dad isn't someone to be messed with, so if he knows what's good for him, he wont."

"I just can't wrap my head around why she's with him, can't she fucking see herself?"

"No, that seems to be the problem. She's never had a very high self esteem though. Anyway, I'm going to dance, see you in a bit."

I let her walk off while I sat and listened to JJ tell me about a girl he like's called Lara. Hes nice, rambles a bit, but nice nonetheless. He seems to be head over heels for this girl, and he's shitting himself because she's coming here after work. I tried to calm him, but there's only so much I can do. Freddie tapped his shoulder and told him he was getting 'locked on', that seemed to do the job.

Cook ended up insisting I call Ashley, and he spent a whole five minutes begging for phone sex, or for her to come up to see him. She declined both of course, but shes coming up next weekend anyway, I think. After a couple more shots, Cook dragged me to the dance floor, insisting I make him look good. How the fuck he expects me to do that, I don't know.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around, then started doing this weird little shake of his arse. Effy was dancing with a guy on front of us, and turned her head to throw us a wink. Before I could even move, Cook pulled me against him and started moving my hips.

"Ready, Blondie?" He asked me, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "We want grinding, slut droppin', the lot!"

"Alright, Cookie! You're on."

The song thankfully changed to a faster beat, and the whole dance floor went crazy. I moved my hips against Cook, smirking at Effy as she turned and cocked an eyebrow. I waited for Cook to take my hand before I dropped, but as soon as I stood back up Effy grabbed me and pulled me against her. Cook didn't seem to mind spectating.

Effy can fucking dance, and she knows how to grab attention. Then again, I'm sure she gets attention by just walking into a room. My back is pressed against her while she keeps her hands on my hips, letting me keep the pace. There's a lot of people looking at us, mainly guys, but that seems to be Effy's intention so I'll roll with it.

I felt her breath against my ear, "Want one?"

I tipped my head back and seen a small white pill on her tongue. "First time for everything." I leaned in and kissed her, letting my lips close around her tongue as I took the pill.

"You're going to get me a shag." She said, laughing as a tall dark haired guy came over to us.

"Can I steal one of you ladies for a dance?" He asked, a genuine smile in place as he held out his hand.

"She'd love one." I nodded, stepping away from Effy. "See you later, I'm going to grab another drink."

"You wont need one, let that kick in." She shouted after me.

I made my way back to the table and got Cook's fags off him, before making my way up to the smoking area. I don't smoke normally, just the odd time when I'm drinking, and I could really fucking do with one right now. I leaned back against the wall, enjoying the cold air against me and I pulled out a skin and some tobacco. I should have just got an actual fag off Effy, because I can barely see what the fuck I'm doing.

_Oh_, I guess that's the pill.

I glanced up, an involuntary smile crossing my lips as I spotted Emily talking to a group of people. I turned my attention back to the rollie, doing my best to even out the tobacco. Flipping this might prove to be a problem. I heard a soft chuckle beside me, and I looked up to see a black haired guy standing there smiling at me.

"You look like you're struggling?" He said, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, I can't exactly see what I'm doing." I replied, laughing as I handed it to him.

Two seconds later he handed it back to me and held up a lighter. "You're not Gina's daughter are you? You look alike."

I frowned then, using my free hand to keep me balanced against the wall. "Are you some sort of stalker?"

He laughed, extending his hand to me. "No, she came down to help at the shelter I volunteer at. Told me I _have_ to meet you, because you're a sarcastic cow, but very pretty."

I groaned, "Ugh, she's so fucking embarrassing."

He shrugged, smiling again. "Well, I'll have to agree with the very pretty part."

"Wow," I teased, shaking my head and smiling. "Smooth."

"Course, that's my middle name. And in case you'd like to know who you're talking to, I'm Daniel."

"Do you go to uni around here?"

"Do I still pass as a student?" He asked, looking down at himself and laughing. "I'll take that as a compliment. But no, I run a small marketing company."

I frowned again, "So, you're like, _old_?"

"Is twenty four considered old these days?"

"I guess not, but you're still older than me so...you're old."

He laughed and nodded, "I guess that's a fair point. Who are you here with?"

"Umm..." I frowned, momentarily actually forgetting. "Oh! People from college, just Cook and that lot."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I started laughing, actually breaking my bollocks laughing. "No, no. I don't even know why it's so funny, sorry."

He just laughed and shook his head. "Will there be someone coming to kick my arse if I offer to buy you a drink?"

I sighed and glanced back over at Emily, who's actually looking over here. "No, unfortunately not."

"Oh..._oh_... You're into girls?"

I sighed again and pulled my gaze from Emily, "No, I'm into _A_ girl. She's not having any of it though. I mean, I'm alright looking, aren't I? I think I kiss ok, and I'd like to think I'm an alright shag... If you were a girl, would you be tempted? Honestly?"

Oh look, verbal diarrhea. Seriously, what the fuck did Effy give me. I feel really sad or something, like fucking depressed. If I start crying, I'll murder her.

"Of course I would!" He nodded, giving me a genuine smile. "My sister's gay, and was in love with this straight girl for ages. Eventually got her into bed in the end, and they've been together ever since."

"How did she do it?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"I've no idea, alcohol may have had something to do with it though." He laughed. "Just, compliment her and make her feel special. When I say that, I mean genuine compliments, not bullshit ones. You have to make her want you."

"I already do that." I sighed, leaning my side back against the wall. "I told her she's beautiful, and that she's worth more than she thinks."

"You must have done something right, she's been glaring at me ever since she looked over."

"Really?" I turned to look but he stopped me.

"Don't look!" He said, laughing as he pulled my fag from my lips and took a drag. "Oh! I know how you can definitely win her over, it's foolproof."

"When people say something's foolproof, it never really is."

"Touch her when you talk to her, subtly of course. Always make eye contact, always compliment her, maybe make a move. Kiss her...oh, and alcohol will most likely help, but that's a bit of a dick move if you use it to take advantage."

"I have kissed her, like three times. Well, twice was her kissing me...but still."

"Woah, wait a second. If she's kissed you, what's the problem?"

"Yeah...she kinda sorta has a boyfriend..."

"Well she doesn't look too happy with me so I'm guessing shes not as invested in her boyfriend as you might think. Just...kiss her like you mean it. Anyway, I have to head home, I've work in the morning. You should drop by the shelter with your mum sometime."

I nod and give him a smile. "Yeah, I will."

"Make sure you get home alright, you don't look too steady on your feet there."

I nodded and moved to sit down on a bench, attempting to roll another fag. Whatever Effy gave me just makes me want to bloody cry, maybe I need some water. Ha. Maybe Emily should just make me feel better...by kissing me...and maybe...

Fuck, I'm wasted.

Legs suddenly appeared on front of me as someone sat down on the table. Before I could even focus my eye's, the rollie was taken from my hands and replaced with a glass. I frowned at it, trying to tell if it was water or vodka, because really, I shouldn't drink anymore. _But_, if it is vodka, and it's already in my hands...why not?

I lifted it to my mouth and took a sup, nearly gagging at the taste. It's not fucking water _or_ vodka. I glanced up to see Emily rolling the fag for me, then of course my eye's darted down to her legs. She has really nice legs, especially for someone short like her. Would it be weird for me to touch them? Friends touch each others legs, right?

_No, Naomi!_

"Drink that, it'll sober you up a little."

"Tastes like piss!" I held it up to her and shook my head. "I'll let you have it."

"Just drink it, you'll feel better." She said, putting the fag between her lips and lighting it.

"Hey! You shouldn't smoke! It's bad for you, and you'll never grow!"

"Says the one who just smoked one, and was going to smoke this one. Drink that."

I took a big sup, nearly heaving it back up, but managing not to. "You're a doctor you shouldn't smoke."

"I'm not a doctor yet, and I don't smoke. I used to."

I reached up and snatched it from her mouth, taking a few pulls in an attempt to get the horrible taste out of my mouth. "What exactly am I drinking."

"Something that's going to make whatever you took wear off. Seriously? Pill popping, I didn't think you were the type."

I shrugged, forcing another sup down. "I'm not, never done it before. How do you know I took something?"

"I seen you, and your eye's are a dead giveaway. It was just one of JJ's pills anyway, so you're fine."

"I feel like I want to cry."

"Really? Are you upset about something?" She asked me, tipping the glass so I'd take another drink.

"No, I'm not upset about the fact I'm nice to you, but when I kiss you its not ok, and when he does, its fine. I'm not even a bad kisser, well, I don't think I am. But that's not the point, the point is, I want to kiss you, and I can't because you want be to friends, yada yada yada. He's a total prick and he even gets to touch your leg... talk about an injustice."

Oh look, more verbal diarrhea. I'm blaming this pill.

She raised her eyebrows, smiling a little. I'd like to know what part of what I just said she find's bloody amusing. "Well, maybe those pills do heighten emotions _and_ make you tell the truth."

"Well...that's not embarrassing." I muttered, before finishing the rest of the drink.

"You're very sweet, you know that."

"And apparently you only like arseholes, so sweet wont get me very far, will it." I regretted saying it as her smile vanished and she looked a little hurt. "Sorry."

She stood up, and I thought she was going to walk off, but she took my hand and pulled me around the other side of the smoking area. I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing until she started leading us over to another door and up a set of stairs.

Now we're on the roof, and I'm still confused. "Not planning on pushing me, are you?" I asked her, attempting to lighten the mood. I stumbled slightly, and decided to sit down on a metal box.

"No, I just like it up here, it's quiet."

"And you brought me with you...because?"

"Because we need to talk, you're fucking with my head!"

I scoffed, "Me? You kissed me first, then again after that, gave me the whole friends speech, and then nearly kissed me in the toilets. That's fucking with my head."

"And what do you think the whole '_You're beautiful_' and '_It was like the sun, the moon, and the stars_' is doing to my head? They tell you to kiss the best looking person in the room and you kiss _me_, then I see you kissing my best friend. You can't just mess with me like that."

"I'm not messing with you! You _are_ beautiful, really fucking beautiful actually, and you look sexy as fuck in that dress. I only kissed Effy to get the pill by the way, and she just wanted to get a shag or something."

"You shagged her?"

"What? No! She wanted to catch peoples attention. C'mere," I held out my hand and wiggled it a little. "Just for a second."

She shook her head, "No, you're going to kiss me."

"I'm not, just come here."

She sighed and walked over, standing in between my legs and raising an eyebrow. "Well then?"

I smiled and lifted my hand, brushing my thumb against her cheek and over her lips. "I just want to tell you you're beautiful, and I want you to believe me."

"You're drunk."

"Maybe a little, but I've told you when I was sober, so it doesn't matter. You're shit at holding eye contact by the way, you know that?"

She shrugged, "I'm not usually, you just have very expressive eye's."

"And that bothers you?"

"No, just unnerves me a bit."

"Why?"

"Because anytime you say I'm beautiful, I can tell by your eye's you mean it, and... I don't know. It makes me feel weird."

I gave her a smile and tilted her chin back up so she was looking at me. "Well you are, you're beautiful, sexy, smart and-"

I seriously hope I'm not imagining this.

I lift my hands to cup her cheeks, moaning softly as she slips her tongue into my mouth. Forget the zoo and the circus coming together, forget the sun, the moon and the stars. This is bloody powerful, every fiber inside me feels like it's on fire. I never want it to stop. I slip my arm around her waist and pull her closer, completely reveling in the feeling of her tongue against mine, and her fingers tangled in my hair. Just fucking everything.

Whatever god is up there, have mercy on me, I think I love her already. That or I'm obsessed with her, maybe even infatuated. Maybe all three.

She's a bit like a vampire, everything about her draws you in, just makes you want her. Maybe that's just me. I wouldn't object to her biting me though, if she wanted to I mean.

Suddenly, I wanted more of her, _needed_ more of her. I stood up off the box, and turned her around so she was pressed against it, making sure not to break the kiss in the process. As much as I needed more, I decided not to push for it. Partly because I wouldn't exactly know what to do if she agreed, and partly because I'm lucky to be kissing her at all.

We pull apart for air, but it's not much. I can still feel her breath on my lips, and I'm too scared to open my eye's in case I've actually passed out somewhere and this is a dream.

"I can't seem to not kiss you." She says, in a barely audible whisper. I'm sure I only heard it at all because she's so close to me.

"You wont hear any complaints from me." I open my eye's and smile, keeping my hands on her waist in an attempt to keep her where she is.

"You should complain, I have a boyfriend Naomi."

"You don't need to keep reminding me, I'm well aware."

"I think I'm reminding myself actually."

"Let me take you on a date."

She sighs, and its not a good one. "How can you take me out if I have a boyfriend?"

"Tell him to fuck off, he's a prick! Did you hear what he said to me earlier about that blog he reads? Tosser."

"I can't, you don't know- I need to... It's complicated, and having a boyfriend just makes my life easier. Ok?"

"No, not ok. He treats you like dirt, why can't you get a different boyfriend if that's the case?"

"Because he's already there. It's just stupid and pathetic really, and I'm just a coward when I think about it, but I- I don't even know. I'd rather not talk about it."

"I don't think you're pathetic, stupid or a coward. I think from what you told me earlier, you're with him for your family's sake, and not your own."

"I don't want to talk about it, can you just drop it?"

"Depends, are you going to kiss me again?"

She sighed again, her breath tickling my lips. "I shouldn't, it's not fair on you."

"I want you to. I really fucking want you to. _But,_ I can just do it."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, swallowing the low whimper that came from her lips. She wants me too, whether she's going to admit it or not. I'm not going to lie, there's a very incessant throbbing between my legs right now, and I don't think its going away anytime soon. The door jerked, so I stepped away, rolling my eye's as Shane and Cook walked through.

"There ya both are!" Cook grinned, his arms out each side of him as he stretched. "Why are ya's hidin' up here?"

I shrugged, "I was sick, so Emily brought me up for some fresh air."

"Well, we're all headin off now, are ya's ready?"

I nodded and walked towards them, "Uh, yeah."

We all walked back down into the club and then outside. I decided to walk back to Emily's flat and get a taxi from there, and since I was doing that, the rest of them decided to follow. This time me and Emily actually spoke, about nothing in particular, just random shit really. All while I was trying to sort out my libido. Apparently it's in full force tonight though, because nothing seems to be helping.

We got to the flat and let Cook call the taxi's, while we sat in the sitting room. Now I'm standing on the landing waiting for JJ to hurry up in the toilet because I'm about to bloody piss myself. And that's definitely not attractive, on any level. I jumped a little as Emily walked out of her bedroom, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

"Alright?" She asked me, frowning a little as she glanced towards the toilet door. "Is JJ in there?"

"Yeah, and I'm about to wet myself if he doesn't hurry the fuck up."

She laughed and shook her head. "He probably fell asleep." She kicked the door and we heard, "Shit, fuck! One minute!" coming from the other side.

"You look a little...tense?"

_Oh_, that's because I'm dying to rip your clothes off and show you exactly how sexy I think you are.

I shrugged, "No, I'm fine."

"You can stay here tonight, if you like."

I raised an eyebrow, suddenly remembering Shane downstairs. "I've no desire to have to witness, or listen to him shagging you. Thanks for the offer though."

"He's going home, he's work in the morning."

"Well, where would I stay? Pandora's on the couch isn't she?"

She rolled her eye's, "With me, obviously."

That definitely wont be good for me, but like I've said before, my restraint can only stretch so far. "Alright then. Any chance you can get him out, I really will wet myself."

She gave the door another bang, "JJ!"

It flung open a few seconds later, and JJ stumbled out looking worse for wear. After Emily telling him he could sleep on one of the arm chairs, he practically fell down the stairs. I take it he can't handle his drink. Emily followed him to check he was ok, so I went the toilet and the made my way back downstairs, sending off a quick text to my mum to let her know I haven't been kidnapped or anything.

Now it's ten minutes later and I'm sitting quite awkwardly on the edge of Emily's bed while she's down grabbing us some water. I looked up as the bedroom door opened, and she walked in with two glasses in her hand. Once she put them down she turned to look at me.

"Are you planning on sleeping in those clothes or something?"

"Well, no, but you'll need to give me pajamas, unless you don't mind me in just my knickers and bra."

She shrugged, "There's pajamas there if you want, but I'm not wearing any. You'll be sweating if you do."

I'm already sweating at the thought of you sleeping beside me in just your knickers and bra for fuck sake!

"Right...so..."

She frowned, "Why are you being weird?"

Seriously? Not because we were eating the face off each other not too long ago, and now we're sleeping in the same bed.

The light flicked off suddenly, leaving the room in complete darkness. I heard a soft thud on the floor and then a lamp flicked on. I turned around to see Emily already in bed, a cute smile tugging at her lips. She didn't seriously do that so I wouldn't see her body, did she?

"What was that about?"

"Are you getting in or not? I can't sleep with the light on."

I rolled my eye's and pulled off my clothes, very aware of the fact she was looking at me. I'm quite proud of my body though, so I don't mind. I walked over and pulled back the duvet, sliding in and making myself comfortable. I was just about to say something when the light flicked off.

"Night." She said, scooting down further under the duvet.

I sighed and tugged her over to face me, knowing without even being able to see her she was raising an eyebrow. I leaned down, hoping I wouldn't miss, and kissed her softly, feeling her smile against me. "Night."

She cuddled into me, letting me wrap my arms around her as her head nestled in the crook of my neck. Her skin is ridiculously soft, she smells fucking amazing, and she feels a lot better than a human should in my arms. All of a sudden any thought of getting her completely naked vanished, and I felt weirdly content with just holding her.

I'm completely, well and truly, fucked.

**A/N: I think these two are about to get into some slightly messy territory, what do you reckon? Actually, they could be already there...  
**

**The blog I mentioned, actually exists. I came across it the other day when one of my friends shared it on Facebook...*sigh***

**Reviews welcome, as per :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, this is just a really, really, short filler. Been pretty busy, life got in the way, you know how it is. I've been taking writing classes though, so that's good, right? **

So, I woke up this morning alone in Emily's bed. Which I decided to deem as a good thing, as soon as I remembered asking her out last night. Really, who the _fuck_ does that? Its obvious she's in no state to go out with me, whether she kissed me or not. I'd love her to, but realistically, it's obvious her relationship with Shane has taken its toll on her. Mentally, and possibly physically.

When I got dressed and made my way downstairs, I found Effy in the kitchen. She gave me a cup of coffee and we sat talking for a bit, then she brought up Emily. She subtly made it clear that I should be her friend, and _not_ expect anything more.

_"She seems comfortable around you, something she hasn't been with any of us for a while now. Just be there for her, be her friend." _

I didn't hang around much longer after that, opting to go home and wallow in self pity. I barely know her, so it seems crazy, even to me, but I really think I'm falling for her, if I haven't already. How does that even happen? Realistically, our conversations haven't exactly been all about getting to know each other, so why the fuck does the thought of only being her friend feel like a gigantic kick to the chest?

I've never wanted someone I couldn't have, in fact, I've never really wanted someone at all. Now that I do, I'm starting to understand all those songs about the boy who can't get the girl he loves. Bloody pathetic, that's what it is.

My wallowing didn't last long though, because mum decided to drag me off to town. Her need to spend time with me threw me a little, because that's not something that happened very often in London. Not that we didn't do stuff together, it just normally involved a rally of some sort, or something that would potentially help people or animals in need. I didn't complain though, instead I made myself presentable and drove us into town.

We have a nice relationship, me and mum. She knows when I need to talk, and when to leave me alone. When to push me, and when not to. I'm not much of a talker when it comes to the emotional shit, but sometimes I need to talk, and she's always there for that. She's always there, the only constant in my life for as long as I can remember. I don't think I've ever told her how grateful I am for that.

After dragging me from pointless shop to pointless shop, we both decided it was time to eat. She'd heard of some organic cafe that she wanted to try, but after last night, I needed proper food, and managed to drag her into subway. Once we got our food and sat down, she finally got to the reason she dragged me out. I should have known really.

"So..." She started. "You've been quite happy the past week. Thought I'd have a harder time with you."

I rolled my eyes, swallowing the food in my mouth before replying. "Cooks here, I told you that, right?"

She eyed me for a few seconds. "Yeah, I quite like him. Regardless of the fact he's the reason I had to come bail you both out of jail."

I smiled at her. "Of course you'd like the tosser who got your pride and joy arrested."

"Who said you're my pride and joy?" She shot back, a smile tugging at her own lips.

"You did, to the bloody guard. She thought you were a right nutter."

She laughed and shook her head. "She was a stupid cow anyway."

I nodded in agreement, taking another bite of my food.

"Is Cook the reason you've been wearing a constant smile, then?" She asked me, probably already knowing the answer.

I rolled my eyes, again. "No. Can I not just be happy?"

She scoffed. "No."

I thought about it for a few seconds, and sighed. She wouldn't give up questioning me until I told her, and since Ashley's not here, mums the only person I can actually talk to.

"Fine." I grumbled. "I met someone I really like."

Mum nearly choked on her food, which caused me to narrow my eye's at her. It's not like I _never_ liked anyone. "Sorry." She said, collecting herself. "Who is it?"

I took a drink, and shrugged. "Just someone..." Mum raised an eyebrow slightly, telling me to continue. "Who's already spoken for."

Mum chewed her food, probably trying to think of what to say to that. "I know you already know this, but you shouldn't play with fire, love. If this person is already in a relationship, and you two get involved, it will get messy. Think of how you'd feel is someone was cheating on you."

I understood the logic, but I wouldn't apply any of it to fucking Shane. "You know that shelter you made me help out at two years ago, where young women went if they were in an abusive relationship. A lot of those women I talked to were in mentally abusive relationships, and it was after talking to them, and sitting in on the talk, that's I knew how to help Ashley."

Mum looked completely lost, but nodded for me to continue anyway. Just as I opened my mouth to continue, she spoke. "So, are we talking about a girl here?"

I gave her a sheepish nod, and felt relief flood through me when she smiled and motioned for me to continue. "She's beautiful, really fucking beautiful, and smart, but she can't even see it. He treats her like shit, it's just insult after insult. Apparently to keep a girl its all about fucking them hard and crushing their self esteem, or so he tells me."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Everything you do has to be complicated, doesn't it?"

I laughed a little, and nodded in agreement. "Can't help myself."

"Does she know, that you like her?" She asked me.

I cleared my throat a little. "Yeah, she knows."

"Why are you blushing?"

"I uh...might have kissed her...once or twice."

She sighed. "Naomi, things like that are complicated enough. I don't want you getting hurt, love."

"I know, I know." I agreed. "She needs a friend, so that's what I'll be."

"You can't do it for her, and I know you know all this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Men like that have to dominate, and if he's destroyed her confidence and self-worth in herself, she'll need to build it back up. You can't do that for her, love, she'll need to do it herself. The same goes for leaving him, you can't push her to do that, it has to be her decision, but I know you already know that."

"I know, which is why I said I'll be her friend. I'll try help her like I helped Ashley."

"Just make sure the line is drawn, that's all I'm saying. I hate when you see it happen to the younger girls, it really takes its toll..." She trailed off, before looking back up at me with a smile. "On a brighter note, you actually like someone."

I scoffed. "Oh, fuck off! You're worse than Ashley."

We sat and finished our food, keeping the conversation lighter than it was. By the time we made it home it was after six, and mum had to rush to get ready for some date she had. I didn't ask who it was with, I'd rather not know to be honest. The last boyfriend she had - if that's what you'd call him - was a complete waster, basically just lived off her. I made sure he got the boot.

I dropped down on my bed, and pulled out my phone. I hadn't heard from Emily all day, and I wanted to make sure we were ok. Effy never mentioned where she'd got off to this morning, but then again, I never asked.

_'Where did you get off to this morning?' _I couldn't think of anything better to send, so I figured that would do.

_'Sorry, my brother came to get me, insisting I went to his match. One that he lost, so it was a waste of time.' _

_'Free tomorrow night?'_

_'Um, for what?'_

_'Don't worry, I don't make a habit of repeatedly making a tit out of myself. New X-Men is out, and I'd rather not go alone. Since I'm new and all, you're supposed to offer to come. Just as friends, promise :)' _

_'Whats the latest showing?'_

I done a quick check, and sent back a reply. _'9.30.'_

_'I've family dinner at my mums, but I can leave for 9. Meet you there, then?' _

_'See you then!' _

I sighed, and put my phone down beside me. How the fuck am I going to be her friend, and _only_ her friend? I'd call Ashley, but she's never liked someone she couldn't actually have, so Google might be better help.

Yeah, Google it is.

**A/N: That was kind of just, a random chapter really. I'll hopefully have more free time soon, and I'll get my other stories updated too! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
